


Blindsight

by Emerald_Pearl



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Pearl/pseuds/Emerald_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blind Time Senshi's triumph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the character or anything in the Sailor Moon franchise - that all belongs to Naoko Takeuchi et al.

"Ouch!" The old woman rubbed her elbow. "Watch where you're going!"

The girl straightened her uniform and lowered her eyes toward the woman. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

The old woman caught sight of the girl's garnet eyes, milky white at the pupils. "Oh, my dear…." she started. The girl started to walk away, but not without a smile and a fare-you-well. The old woman crossed herself and thanked God that she had been spared the girl's infirmity in her advancing years.

After leaving the pharmacy, she paused to readjust her bag at the store's entrance. She gently leaned against the window for a moment, listening to the city noise around her.

"Hey, you! Get off that window! I just cleaned it!" A maintenance man rushed out from the foyer, shaking his fist at the girl.

She looked up, and smiled gently. "I'm sorry, sir. I was resting for a moment." The man looked at her, recoiling at her eyes as the old woman had. Sensing a change in his emotions, the girl turned and bowed slightly to the man. "I will be on my way now." She walked away from the building and down the street, grinning to herself. Utterly befuddled, the man stood stock-still and scratched his head.

Day was coming to an end; she could feel it in the air, the way the leaves twitched in the wind, and the change of the sun’s heat on her face. She slowed her pace, enjoying the moment. Suddenly, she felt something pulling at her uniform skirt, and a shrill voice accompanying.

"Miss, have you seen my kitty? She's this big-" the girl waved her arms to show the approximate height and size of the cat- "and she's gray, and there's a red ribbon with a bell around her neck and-" the girl stopped speaking, noticing the how the woman had strange eyes, red like hers but with white in the center. 

"Oh..." she said. Inching away from the woman, she babbled "I'm sorry for bothering you, thanks for helping me to try and find my kitty; I think I see her now! Come here, Diana!" The girl ran away.

She sighed, which suddenly turned to a quickly-suppressed giggle at the girl's expense. She walked and walked, her legs straining, until she stopped in front of a large house. The front of the house was graced by pair of familiar white marble doors, padlocked with rusty locks and fairly brimming with energy. Reaching into her pocket, she found a vibrating silver key topped with a garnet stone inside of a piece of metal fashioned into a heart. She made her way up the steps and unlocked the doors by touching the key to the place where the edges of the doors met. The locks vanished. Stepping out of the way of the gently opening doors, she entered the house.

She raised her arms and shouted ""Pluto Crystal Power, make up!" Her school uniform vanished, and in its place was a short skirt and leotard fashioned like a sailor's outfit. In her right hand was a rod shaped like a larger version of the key she had used to unlock the door. The power that emanated from the door wrapped around her. She didn’t need to sight to feel the power growing, beautiful, terribly, and completely her own. 

When she had fully changed, she heard a deep chuckle that seemed to emanate from the walls around her, and a voice that seemed to come from the earth itself.

_I am glad to see you home, Princess Pluto._

She smiled at the walls around her. "I am glad to be home, Father Cronos."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I am not blind. Bearing this in mind, I have tried to be sensitive to those who are, and if my story offends, please tell me (politely and specifically) and I will remove or improve the offending parts.


End file.
